Meant to Be
by Sterling123
Summary: After the incident at the Opera House, Erik finds himself on the run with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, but his life takes and unexpected turn. Erk/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here it is the first chapter in the new and improved Meant to Be. For those of you who are just tuning in I have another draft of this story, but I decided the chapter's needed to be longer and the grammer needed to be better. While the story and title will be the same it will just be a bit longer. I do not own Phantom of the Opera all rights go to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Susan Kay. This story has elements of the Novel Phantom of the Opera, the musical, the 2004 movie, and Susan Kay's novel Phantom. The story starts minutes after the Phantom's escape in the movie.

* * *

><p>Erik stumbled through the cold street's of Paris, there was snow on the ground of the alley way's and he was clearly improperly dressed for it. All he had on was his white dress shirt and black pants. Just minutes ago, after he had let go of his beloved Christine, he had managed to sneak out of the Opera House through one of his hidden tunnels. He reached an alley way and peered out and saw that a police search was clearly going on for him. He made a dash for the other side of the alley way. He made a dash for the other side of the alley way when he heard a shout.<p>

"Its him!" yelled an officer.

"_Drat" _thought Erik "_I didn't expect this!"_

Before he could react,however, he heard a pistol go off and suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his side. He looked down find blood trickling down his shirt. Realizing he'd been shot he ran down a corner clutching his side. He looked down and saw that it had just grazed him, but still the wound was deep if he didn't do something soon he could die or worse pass out and give that mob a chance to capture him.

He made his way down the alley ways, he was becoming weak from blood loss. He turned a corner to rest for a moment, but he could hear voices not far behind him. Panicking he reached for the back door of the first building he saw. He shut it behind him and closed the padlock in case they checked to see if it was open. It was very bright inside and when he turned to look around he realized he was inside of a church, which appeared to be empty.

_"How ironic." he _though_t "Well, a least this is the last place they will look for me_."

He sat against one of the wooden benches trying to rest for a moment, he lifted his shirt to look at the wound and saw that while it had grazed him it was still deep enough to need stitches. But it was not like he could go to a hospital; that was the first place they would look for him. Even a doctor would recognize his half deformed face and be to scared to come near him.

He began to try and rest his eye's to think what his next movie would be, when suddenly he heard a loud gasp. His eye's popped open to see a young woman, wearing a black winter dress, was staring at him her hand clamped over her mouth.

Panic went over him and he tried to stand, but felt a rush of dizziness from blood loss run through his head and fell back down. He felt himself loosing consciousness as he saw the young woman flee from the church undoubtedly to fetch the police.

* * *

><p>When Erik came too his eye's opened with a jolt. After a moment of disorientation, he realized he was laying in a bed, a blanket over him and his shirt had been removed. Was it a prison cot? Had he finally been captured?<p>

When he sat and looked around he realized he was not a prison cell, but what appeared to be a room in an inn. He felt confusion rush over him and wondered for a moment if he was dreaming. Then remembering the wound he had received he lifted lifted up the blanket and saw that the wound had been stitched and dressed. He sat in even more confusion for a moment when suddenly he heard the door from the adjoining room open up. He felt his heart pace faster and panic go through if as he wondered who it might be.

Too his great surprise he saw the person who entered the room was none other then the young woman in the black dress who had spotted him in the church. She looked a surprised for a second as if she hadn't expected him to be conscious.

Oh, you awake." she said. "It's all right, no one else knows your here." she said after seeing the wary look on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked gesturing to his stitched up wound.

"A doctor; my cousin. Don't worry he takes his oath very seriously he wont tell anyone." she said assuring.

"So I take it you know who I am?" he asked expecting her to run from the room in fear.

"Yes; your the opera ghost." she said, but she somehow seemed unafraid.

"Then why do you not fear me? How do you know I will not kill you were you stand?" he asked defiantly.

"Oh, I don't. Truth be told the smart thing for me to do would be for me to hand you over to the police. But I'm not going to. Don't ask me why."

She approached him, Erik felt surprise she would do so as he was well aware he did not have his mask on, most woman would have screamed or fainted at the sight of his face.

" My name is Manon by the way; Manon Molyneux." She said "And you?"

"Erik." he said begrudgingly at this woman's apparent lack of fear of him.

She sat down in a chair next to him " So Erik, what will you do now."

He tried not to look at her, he could not stand his face being so exposed as it was. The room was dimly lit but he was unsure as to whether or not she could clearly see his face.

"I will go into hiding, somehow." he said.

"Where do you think you will go?" she asked him seeming honestly curious. "I'm not going to tell anyone I'm just curious."

"I don't know." he said begrudgingly. "I can't access my account right now, and I have nowhere to go and no one to go to."

When he said this Manon got the strangest look and touched her hand against her mouth as if she were planning something.

"So you have nowhere to go?" she said almost to herself; it was as if she was thinking about something very hard.

"That's what I just said!" he said annoyed.

"Would you say you are very desperate?" she asked still with that same tone in her voice. Erik got the feeling she was concocting something in her head.

"Yes I would say I am very desperate!" he said, he almost wondered if she where mocking him.

"Desperate enough to day do something drastic?" she asked.

"That depends on what it is." he said unsure of what she was getting at. He suddenly realized how dry his throat was, and he eyed the basin of water next to the bed. Seeing this Manon poured a glass of water, and handed it to him. As he drank Manon continued on.

"What if we got married?" she said quickly.

Erik choked on the water trying not to spit it up. He stared at her as if she were insane; maybe she was. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just here me out." she said. "In case your wondering I am not crazy. My father was a very wealthy merchant. He owned a great deal of shipping companies. My mother died when I was very young so I was his only child. My father knew that men found me to be to strong willed, he blamed himself saying he gave me to much freedom, he even consented to me going to school to learn to run his business should he need my help, but he was still afraid I would never marry."

"How old are you?" asked Erik.

"I'm 21." she said.

"That is still quite young surely you have more then enough time to find a suitable husband." said Erik.

"Well that's just it, my father became very sick and right before he died he changed his will stating that if I did not marry by the time the four month morning period after his death was over, my inheritance goes to the government. Time will be up in four days. So you see I came to Paris a few weeks ago in the hopes of finding someone, I've had no luck so far, that's why I was in that church, I was desperate enough to go there and pray for a miracle, and then I saw you come in through the side entrance and, well, here we are."

"You must be insane." Said Erik.

"Well think about it." she said pleadingly." You said you had no one and no where to go, and you have no one to go to. I live in the country side, if we marry you can start a new life and I can get my inheritance, and once people have forgotten about the phantom, if you like we can divorce. This is probably the best option for us both."

Erik just stared at her unbelieving.

_"This is crazy" he thought " but on the other hand I need a place to go, a cover. Who would suspect this fine young woman was married to the phantom, and she claims to be wealthy, I could have funds to continue my work." _

He looked over to her anxious face that was waiting for an answer and it was then that he realized she was quit pretty. She had long auburn hair that was cut in a fringe, large chestnut eye's, full lips and the fine porcelain skin of a french lady.

Realizing that she was right, this was the best option for him he held out his hand

"Fine." he said and they bother shook on it.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE REVIEW. tell me what you guys think of the improved draft. And for those of you who are unsure Manon is pronounced Man-Oh.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you like the slightly longer and edited version of the story so far. Here's the edited Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Erik could not believe he was going through with this; just a day ago he thought he would be marrying his beloved Christine. But she had left him for that Vicomte de Chagney. And now Erik found himself about to marry a young woman he had known only for a day. Erik wondered if she had concocted this plan when she first helped him. The morning after, he had found that he had slept well passed noon. Manon was not in the room nor was she in the a joining room and Erik wondered where she had gone off to, he saw that she had left a plate of food for him He took the time to wash up as he knew he could not leave the room just yet. Bye the time Manon returned it was nearly dark. When she walked in she was carrying a package in her arms.<p>

"Oh good your awake, well at least you wont be tired tonight." she said laughing. "Its all set, the reverend will meet us at the church at 6 o'clock. I have asked my cousin, the one who took care of your wound, to be witness."

"Fine." said Erik she approached him and set the parcel on the chair next to the bed.

"I purchased some cloth's for you and something to wear to the reception, we can't have you marrying me in bloody cloth's after all." She said, putting the package down on the bed, then walk to the corner of the room.

He watched as Manon opened up a trunk and pulled out a dried up bouquet of flowers and what appeared to be a simple white gown and vale. She caught his look and just shrugged at him.

"What?" she said " I came here hoping to get married."

* * *

><p>The carriage ride was quiet, Manon wore a large black cloak to hide her dress. She would go in first and head to another room to fix herself up, that way Erik would not technically see her before the wedding. Manon had been kind enough to purchase him a new mask to cover the left side of his face, this one, however resembled more a burn mask then the one he had made himself.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this." grunted Erik.

"Well believe it. And hope this will work out best for everyone." said Manon nonchalantly. "Oh, that reminds me, your last name."

"What?" said Erik.

"We'll need a last name for the marriage license, people will find it suspicious if I don't take my husbands name."

"I don't know what mine is." said Erik.

"Well then make one up."

Erik thought for a moment and just as they stopped at the church, he thought of the one name that suited him perfectly.

"LeSeul." Said Erik.

Manon Looked at him and thought about it for a moment.

"LeSeul,." she said trying the name out. "Erik LeSeul. Madame Manon LeSeul. A bit depressing but it will do. Now before we go in I will go over the plan again with you."

"The plan?" asked Erik.

"Yes, now again since we are getting married everyone will assume you are taking over my father's company for me, but I will continue to run it. If we decide to divorce you will not take possession of anything although the law dictates you are entitled to it."

"Of course." said Erik "I would never do any so despicable."

"Thank you." She said "And of course I would not leave you with nothing. If our marriage does not work I will give you more then enough money to ensure you can live as you wish."

Erik was a bit taken aback by this. "Thank you." was all he could muster.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here." she said holding out a ring box. Erik opened it to find a ring with a large sapphire surrounded bu small diamonds.

"My father gave it to my mother. You'll give it to me at the alter." she told him.

When arrived at the church, Manon headed inside first and five minutes later Erik headed inside the same church where Manon had found him the night before. When he went inside he found the reverend talking to a handsome young man of about 25 who he could only guess was Manon's cousin. When they saw him come in the reverend went to get set up, and Manon's cousin stared at him anxiously, as Erik made his way up the alter. After a moment of uncomfortable silence the cousin spoke.

"Only dear cousin Manon." he said. "Only she could go into a room with a wounded fugitive and come out with a fiancé." He said.

"I was wondering myself if she had planned the whole thing when she found me." Erik responded, he sensed there was something quite likable about this young man.

"Oh, I doubt that. She probably didn't think of it until after I treated you. My name is Jean Bernard, I am Manon's cousin on her mother's side." He said nodding his head in greeting.

"Erik...LeSeul." was all Erik said.

"Pleasure." said her cousin.

Erik noticed a wooden box on a bench next to Jean and it was a moment before he realized it was a camera. Jean noticed Erik staring at it.

"It's mine, Manon asked me to bring it. She thought it would seem more authentic if you had a photograph to remember this day." He said.

Just then the door to the alter opened and Manon stepped in with her her cloak off, she was wearing the simple, but stylish, white, laced dress, she now had on make up, and wore her auburn hair up with a silk vale on her head; Erik was almost stunned at her beauty. Rather the walked properly down the isle she moved quickly, and took her place next to Erik.

The priest recited the vows, and Erik couldn't help but notice her left out any vows of obedience. When it was time to present a ring, Erik reached into his pocket and slid the ring onto Manon's slender finger. Once the "I do's" were done, Erik hesitantly kissed Manon on the lips and to his surprise she did not flinch or protest, but instead kissed him back.

When the "ceremony" was all done and the photo's had been taken, he and Manon headed back into the coach and once it took off, Erik thought about how much Manon seemed dead serious to make this marriage the real deal, and it was only then that he wondered of she intended for this marriage to be consummated. "_But that is ridiculous" he thought. _

When they got back to the inn one of the maids saw then as they headed back into their room. When Erik opened the door he was about to step inside when he heard Manon clear her throat, and look at him expectantly. After realizing what she wanted, he lifted her up and carried her over the threshold.

As she walked past him into the room, he rubbed his head still not believing what had happened to him, the Phantom of the Opera was now married to a young lady he had just met and whom he knew virtually nothing about. He turned around and found she was in bed in her nightgown. On the carriage ride back to the inn Erik had wondered if she expected their marriage to be consummated, and the look on her face told him...yes she did.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go. Let me explain some of the plot points of this story. Erik's appearance is that of the 2004 movie, but the masked half of his face is more deformed. The story begins where the film left off, but much of his back story comes from Susan Kay's novel Phantom, but there is <em><strong>no Charles<strong> _(those of you who have read Phantom will know who Charles is) _**Please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 3. Hope you liked chapter 2.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight and Erik lay awake in bed, he looked over at Manon who was sleeping soundly next to him. Erik still had trouble believing what had happened to him, just a little more then a day ago, he had tried to make Christine love him, allowed her to escape, went on the run from that mob, was shot, saved by a young woman, and somehow ended up married to her. This strange woman had somehow convinced him of all people to marry her, Erik at first thought she must have been truly desperate to have asked him. Yet when she first met him, married him, and made love to him, she always seemed totally oblivious to his half deformed face. His own mother couldn't even look at him without a mask.<p>

He had never been with a woman before, he remembered his time in Persia, the time's when the Khanum had sent a servant girl to him, but she had been so terrified of him she was reduced to tears and bitter as he was at this he was not going to force himself on a woman. What made Manon the way she was, so unafraid?

The next morning Erik, woke up to the sound of Manon opening the door and speaking to someone, when she turned around he saw she was wearing a blue silk robe over her dressing gown, and was holding a letter in her hand, when she saw him awake, she held it up.

"Good morning. I received a letter from my aunt, Jean's mother, I had written to her yesterday morning telling her about us." she said. "She's written back."

Manon opened the letter and took the time to read it then smiled. "Apparently she's overjoyed to hear of my marriage and is sorry she couldn't be at the wedding, but considers it a miracle that I found a husband at all." she said laughing.

"What exactly did you tell her?" asked Erik sounding worried.

"Oh not much, just that you were a wealthy but reclusive musician and artist and you had a slight facial deformedy, but that you were very well read and that I was sure you would make a fine husband." she said.

"I see." said Erik sounding relieved.

"You need not worry." said Manon. "The only one's who know who you truly are are me and Jean. And most of the people in my town don't travel to Paris this time of year, so you won't have to worry about anyone recognizing you." she said folding up the letter. "And when you meet my aunt, Mathilde Bernard her name is, I must warn you she is very loving and she means well, but she is a bit old fashioned. She didn't want Jean become a doctor since he could afford not to have a profession, so he came to my father to ask is he could loan him the money for medical school and my father agreed. So Jean and his mother don't see each other as often as they should, I'm hoping they'll patch things up soon."

"And what of us?" asked Erik, wondering what their plan was.

"We'll head back to my village today, it's just a few miles outside if Paris." said Manon "I take it you do not wish to stay in Paris any longer?"

"Of course not." said Erik.

"Well then I'll order the coach and we'll head home." she said.

* * *

><p>A few hour's later Erik and Manon were dressed in winter cloth's and were stepping into the carriage that would take them to the village and Manor that Manon had grown up in.<p>

_"And which I am now ,technically, the master of."_ thought Erik.

Jean was there to see them off as they left.

"Say hello to my mother when you see her." he called as the carriage pulled off.

The ride was very quiet at first Erik watched Manon as she stared out the window watching the building's go bye. He felt as chill go up his spine as the carriage passed by the Opera Garnier.

"Will you miss it?" asked Manon."You lived there for many year's I understand? Surely you'll be a bit homesick?"

"The Opera House was my sanctuary where I could live in peace and write my music." said Erik. "I know I cannot go back."

"Like I said you may continue your work in my Manor." said Manon "You'll find that we are more then equipped for such things."

"You have lived there alone since your father passed?" asked Erik trying to make the conversation last, although he was unused to it.

"Just me and my servants." said Manon.

"Surely you have other family?" asked Erik

"No, only Jean and my aunt Mathilde." said Manon "My aunt Mathilde, is my mother's sister, she was unable to bear more children after Jean. My father had a brother who passed away a few year's ago, he neither married nor had children. My mother died when I was very young as I said and my father could not bring himself to marry again. What about you?"

Erik felt himself tense.

"Do you mind if I open the window?" asked Erik trying the change the subject.

"Of course." said Manon. And When Erik did so, Manon stuck her gloved hand out and let it fly in the breeze and Erik noticed she wore the ring over it.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence and Erik stared at Manon as she looked out the window. Could he truly have a life with this woman? Perhaps a chance at a normal life so long as no one recognized him. He doubted he could ever forget his love for Christine, but he would try and make this work as best he could.

"Well here we are." he heard Manon say after about an hour. Erik looked out the window to find they were approaching a large stone manor, the type an extremely well off family would live in. It was three stories with a large stone staircase leading to a double door, and he could make out a large garden area in the back. As the carriage approached Erik could make out three servants coming out to great them.

"_Well, at least she wasn't lying about her wealth." he thought._

When the carriage came to a stop the coachman stepped down and opened the door then stuck out his hand to help Manon out and then Erik stepped out after her. As Manon paid and tipped the coachman a ground keeper unloaded the trunk from the back and carried it indoors. Manon walked up the stairs and approached the servant's who by the looks on their faces were thrilled that their mistress had found a husband.

"Simone, Henriette, Marie this is my new husband. His name is Monsieur Erik LeSeul and I am now Manon LeSeul." she said gesturing to Erik and herself, before they headed inside.

"Simone." tell Jeanne to start lunch for us both, and we will take it in the dining room." Said Manon as she unpinned the hat from her head and handed it and her coat to another servant, and Erik did the same. "Gaspard bring our trunks my room it's our bedroom now, I see no need for us to have separate one's."

"Yes Madame." he said carrying the trunk up the large marble staircase. Erik looked around at inside of the Manor, it was finely decorated and had many room's.

"Come with me." Manon said to Erik gesturing for him to follow her, he did so as she stopped in front of a large mahogany door. Manon opened it and they both stepped inside. It was a fairly large room with what appeared to be furniture covered in white cloth. Manon went over to the large window and lifted back the curtain to let some light in and Erik realized that it was in fact a small library. Manon flipped a switch witch lit the room up. She then lifted the white blanket off of a piece of furniture and he saw that it was a grand piano.

"This was my father's study." said Manon "I come in here sometimes to go over business or when I wish for some privacy, I don't use the piano very often since we have another in the sitting room, but I have it tuned every so often, I thought you might like to use this place to work." she said gesturing around. "Well?" was all she said waiting for a response.

Erik looked at her and for the first time gave her a genuine smile "Thank you." was he could say.

* * *

><p>Erik and Manon had been married nearly a week and a half. Erik spent much of his time during the day to work on his music, he rarely came out except at meal time, occasionally he would glance out of the window, which overlooked the large garden and he would see Manon working in it which she seemed to enjoy greatly. And he couldn't help noticing how radiant she looked surrounded by flower's with the sun shining on her. He would join her for meals and at night he would join her in bed. That night ,after they had made love, he asked where she had gone that day as he noticed the Manor was very quiet.<p>

"I was helping to pass out food." said Manon.

"Food?" asked Erik.

"Yes. There's a charity wagon that passed food out to the needy each week, I donate bread and soup to it and help them pass it out."

"I see." was all he said.

"And I went to see my aunt." said Manon "She wishes to meet you, I told her to come see us soon."

Erik said nothing to this, he wore his mask around the house at all time, only taking it off in front of Manon. The servant's had accepted that it was to cover some disfigurement and did not pry. It was easy to notice if the servants suspected something but he wondered if they could convince someone who was more attuned to social gossip, Manon's aunt may suspect something if they were not careful. He looked down and noticed that Manon was now asleep, her pretty face looked so peaceful, but as usual his thought's went to Christine, the woman he thought would be his wife, the woman he would finally find love with. Right now she was with the Vicomte de Chagney. He decided he would put Christine out of his mind for now, and try his hardest to make his life with Manon work. His whole life his ugliness had gotten in the way of everything but his genius, he could not have a happy life, not with his mother Madeleine, not with Luciana, not with Christine, but right now he had the chance at a normal stable life, even if it turned out to be temporary he would savor every moment of it.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you have it. Please review, once again this story is based on the work's of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik's appearance and age a closer to the 2004 movies version but his back story is that of Susan Kay's book Phantom. Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I appreciate the reviews, I hope you all like this story. Keep them coming.

* * *

><p>In the weeks since they had been married Erik and Manon fell into their role as husband and wife more easily. As Erik got to know Manon better he found her to be very well read and clever, she was unafraid to speak her mind, she was stern when need be. For the most part she was very kind and warm, and yet lacked the silliness and naivety that some young woman of her status might have possessed.<p>

As time went by they became a bit more comfortable with each other. Erik was in his office one windy morning, he decided to stretch his legs and walk around the Manor a bit, as he approached the sitting room he could here the sound of a piano being played, he walked in and found Manon playing the piano beautifully, like a professional. The next day when the sun had come out he saw her outside once again pruning her rose bush's, it was then that he made a decision.

"May I join you?"

Manon looked up in surprise when she saw Erik standing over her.

"Of course." she said and with that Erik sat down on the stone bench next to the bush. And watched as she continued to prune them.

"I'm surprised you pay so much attention to these bush's in the winter." said Erik trying to make conversation.

"Many people have said that to me." said Manon laughing. " You'll see, come springtime we'll have the loveliest garden in town."

"It must be hard to work out here in the cold though?" asked Erik.

"Yes, but I can tell were going to have snow soon, I wanted to make sure I got this done before that." she said before getting up and brushing off her dress.

"What made you come out today?" she asked.

"I just needed some air." he said" I enjoy working in that office very much. I saw you on the piano yesterday."

"Did you?" She asked laughing "What did you think of my playing?"

"You play beautifully." he answered.

"Thank you, I need to escape sometimes and relieved some stress so playing the piano really helps." She answered.

Erik nodded in understanding, he of all people knew what that was like, to need to escape a bit into your music, to pretend the rest of the world did not exist. Yes, he found himself liking Manon more and more as time went by.

Erik and Manon had been married for over two month's when Manon's aunt finally found the time to visit.

The day she was to arrive the house was in in utter panic to get things ready. The servants were cleaning up the guest room as best they could. Manon had busied herself beating the dust out of the carpets.

"What can I say." said Manon as Erik helped her take the Carpet down from the line. "She means well but can be a bit critical."

"Then why put up with her?" asked Erik.

"Well, like I said she means well and she and Jean are all the family I have. I have learned not to let it bother me." She said _"_Manon really, _how are you going to find a husband like that." _said Manon impersonating her aunt as they headed into the house, when they put he carpet down and she lifted herself up, Erik noticed she looked a bit pale suddenly.

"Are you feeling unwell?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." She said reassuringly "I must have beat the rugs harder then I thought." she said collecting herself."Well lets continue getting ready she'll be here soon."

"And you had told her about me?" asked Erik cautiously.

"I told her the same thing that I told the servants; you were born with a disfigurement and you feel uncomfortable around others without your mask."

"Thank you." Erik answered.

* * *

><p>At nearly four o'clock a carriage pulled in front of the manor. And the servants alerted their master and mistress of her aunts arrival. As they went down the large staircase, Manon straitened Erik's jacket, and Erik realized how wifely this act was.<p>

When the servants opened the door Erik saw coming up the steps a finely dressed women in her mid-forties, though she was much older, Erik could still see a resemblance to Jean.

"Aunt Mathilde." said Manon holding her hand out in greeting.

"My dear Manon." said the woman warmly, taking the girls hand and kissing her on both cheeks. "Let me look at you. A married woman, your simply glowing."

"This is my husband Erik." said Manon gesturing to him.

"Madame." said Erik Bowing to her.

"Pleasure. Remember Manon said you were a musician?" she asked.

"Yes Madame, And I'm sure Manon mentioned the fact that I was born with a deformity forcing me to wear this mask at all time's." Now Erik could only hope she would walk in on him without his mask, and see the half skeleton that was his face." I trust it does not bother you that your niece married a man with such a deformity."

"Truthfully I am simply relieved my niece married at all. And I understand my son was the witness to you wedding?"

"That is correct." Erik answered.

"We haven't spoken in sometime, I swear I don't know what he was thinking, I was furious at your father for giving him that tuition money, when he could afford not to have a profession."

"Jean simply wanted to make use of his life aunt, he wanted to help people who needed him." said Manon indicating they had had this argument many times before."

"I know you've said this before but.."

"Aunt perhaps you'd like to get settled in?" said Manon changing the subject.

"Yes, well you ladies get settled and talk I have someone I need to see today, and I shall return tonight." said Erik, and wishing them farewell took off as the carriage he had ordered came.

* * *

><p>An hour later Manon and her Aunt were having tea before dinner.<p>

"It's nice to see that you have finally settled down." said Mathilde. "This place needed a man's touch."

"I don't know what you mean Aunt, I don't believe I've settled in anyway, I'm still running my father's business and we make the household decisions together. He may be my husband but he has never acted as though I must always obey him."

"Strange." said her aunt, when she first saw Manon's new husband she remembered finding he had an aura of some sort of secrecy, and now she wondered if he had his own reason's for marrying her niece, besides wanting a wife. But decided not to press it further for now.

"But I do see a glow about you that is different, and when I saw you today I must admit you looked a little pale."

"Yes I've been feeling a bit ill lately." said Manon sipping her tea.

"Perhaps you pregnant?"

And with that Manon nearly choked on her tea.

"Aunt please..." said Manon.

"Well my dear you have been married for over two month's now. Are the two of you having relations?"

"Yes?" stuttered Manon.

"And you've been feeling ill lately."

And with that Manon put her hand to her mouth and looked up at her aunt.

"Do you really think...?"

"Well there's only one way to be sure, call for a midwife to come up to the manor before you husband comes home, no need getting him all worked up for no reason."

An hour later a midwife left the house and Manon sat in her bedroom a shocked look across her face , she was going to have a baby a baby. She couldn't believe it.

"Well my dear I told you I was right." said Mathilde. "Wait until you tell your husband, he will be very pleased with you."

And then Manon's face dropped, and she felt worried. She wasn't sure if her Erik had wanted to have children. She remembered the when she had asked him about his family, she remembered he became tense and he changed the subject, he didn't say it but she could tell he any memories he had of them were painful. Undoubtedly his deformity was to blame for it and she got the feeling he didn't want to pass it on to any children.

"Aunt may I asked you not to mention this to anyone just yet I would liked to find the right way to tell people."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Erik had arrived at his destination at the edge of Paris, and stepped from his the carriage and told the driver to wait until he was done. He then went up the steps of the small flat that he had arrived at. It was dark so no one would see him clearly. He knocked hard on the door, and a few moments later heard the slop from the peep hole open, he then heard a distinct gasp and a few seconds later the Persian Nadir opened the door.<p>

"Great Allah, ERIK!" he said stunned.

"Good evening Doraga, please excuse my intrusion." responded Erik.

A few moments later both men sat in front of the fireplace, as Nadir poured them glasses of brandy.

"Where have you been, the last I heard you had been shot by the police while trying to escape, but you managed to disappear. I couldn't be sure if you were alive or not."

"I have been hiding outside of the city, I needed to make sure the search for me had died down before I came to see you." Said Erik " And from what have told me they probably believe me to have bled to death in some sewer somewhere."

Nadir nodded his head in agreement.

"But still where have you been? What have you been doing all these weeks?" asked Nadir still stunned at seeing his old friend sitting here in his living room.

"I got married." said Erik

And with that Nadir very nearly dropped his glass. "YOU GOT MARRIED?"

"I believe saying it once would make it clear." said Erik dryly.

"But how, when did this happen?"

"After I escaped the Opera House, I ran into the street's, but I didn't count on the number of people who would be searching for me outside. An officer spotted me and the next thing I knew I was shot, I ran down an alleyway and went for the first door I spotted and hid inside, as it turned out it was a church. I thought I was alone, but as it turns out she was also in the church and saw me come in, when I saw her I tried to stand but I ended up passing out from blood loss, as I did I saw her take off and I was sure she was going to fetch the police. When I awoke I was in a room at an inn. As it turned out she did not fetch the police but her cousin, who was a doctor, he helped get me back to the inn and stitched my wound. She came into the room soon after I awoke. We talked for a bit and she inquired as to where I might go, I told her I had nowhere to go to." Said Erik then giving a look that suggested he was remembering his own surprise "And she suggested we get married."

"She just _asked_ you to marry her?" said Nadir sounding incredulous.

"Yes, she stood to lose a large inheritance if she did not marry in the next few days. Her Father owned a shipping company, and he was afraid she would never marry so he put in his will that she would lose everything if she did not marry within four months of his death. I suppose she saw the opportunity and took it. I suppose we were both a bit desperate at the time."

"What is her name?" asked Nadir, wondering about the woman who was willing to marry the Phantom of the Opera to save her inheritance.

"Manon, Manon LeSeul, now since that is the surname I chose for myself." said Erik and he saw a smirk on the Persians face. "Her maiden name was Molyneux."

Nadir stared up at Erik stunned.

"Molyneux, as in Gaspard Molyneux, the owner of the Molyneux Shipping company?"

"Yes." said Erik.

"You married the heiress to Molyneux Shipping?"

"The sole heiress." said Erik teasing his friend into more shock.

"I don't believe this." Said Nadir laughing, then stopped "What does she look like?"

Erik reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a miniature he had done of Manon. "She doesn't know I did this of her when she wasn't looking.

Nadir took the small portrait and stared at it for a moment, it was picture of an auburn haired young woman in a blue gown. "Is a good likeness."

"Of course, I did it myself after all." said Erik.

"She's very pretty." said Nadir. "What is she like?"

"Kind, intelligent, and a will of iron." he said and they both laughed at this.

"Sounds like that is what you needed." Then they were quiet for a moment. "I don't know if you heard but Christine and the Vicomte, have both left for London."

Erik looked up "I assumed as much." was all he said.

"You seem surprisingly calm about this. Does this new woman, your wife, make you so happy?"

Erik thought for a moment.

"She does."

* * *

><p>AN:There you go. I hope you liked it. Please Review.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I know it's been a long time, but I get distracted easily so...whatever, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>It was late that night Manon and Erik lay in bed together, with Manon laying her side, running her fingers in circles around his chest as she always did after they made love, Erik lay on his back his arm around her.<p>

"Is everything all right?" Erik asked stiffly.

"What do you mean?" asked Manon looking up at him.

"You seemed a bit distant tonight." he said.

"Just a lot on my mind" she answered "With my aunt here, and we were invited to a party next week the, the Grimaldier's are throwing a ball, I'm guessing everyone is eager to see whom Manon Molyneux chose as a husband." she said and then her mind seemed to wonder off somewhere, then she changed the subject, Erik didn't know why at first but this disturbed him a bit.

"Where were you today?" she asked him.

"I went into Paris I went to see an old friend." said Erik.

"An old friend" Manon asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, believe it or not, the Phantom of the Opera has one friend." he answered amused

"Well we'll have to have him over, soon" she said "I'm curious to see someone from the Phantom's past."

"Very well" said Erik "I will send him an invitation."

Then Manon seemed deep in thought like she wanted to tell him something but was afraid.

"Is something the matter?" Erik asked, he was sure there was something she was not telling him but his question seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just tired, I'd best get some sleep," she said before kissing him on the cheek and turning over to put her head down because she was leaning away from him Erik did not see her rub her hand across her stomach, and something about her behavior made him feel uneasy in a way that he hadn't felt in months.

The next morning when Erik woke up he found Manon was already downstairs having breakfast with her aunt, he dressed himself and went downstairs to join them, he was half way down the stairs when he heard Manon and her aunt talking, he froze and listened in in a spot on the stair where they could not see them.

"My dear" said her aunt "I don't see what is so hard about this, the sooner you tell him the easier it will be on both of you."

"It's not that simple aunt" said Manon "I want to tell him the truth but...but I'm afraid of how he will react. The whole reason he agreed to marry me was because..." she paused catching herself before she could accidentaly reveal Erik's secret "because I stood to lose my inheritence." she said quickly

" But the longer you wait to tell him the longer it will take for him to get used to the idea." Said Mathilde "I don't see how you can let this go on, it's cruel. Trust me darling the sooner you tell him the better it will be for everyone." Said Matilde.

Erik felt his heart sink into his chest, he turned and went up the stairs so fast he did not hear what Matilde said next.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled as your father was when your mother was expecting you and my husband when I was expecting Jean. I'm sure he expects an heir just like any man."

"Aunt if I was going to be a wife to _just any__ man _I'd have been married years ago." said Manon.

"I never said you should have married _just any man,_ your a lovely girl with a huge dowry might have had any gentlemen you wanted, you could have been even more well off then you were had you not been so determined not get married" said Mathilde.

"I didn't care about marrying a gentlemen I would have been able to make it on my own" Said Manon a bit annoyed " and it wasn't that I determined not to marry, I just wanted someone one respected and loved me for who I was, who took me seriously...and who I was in love with."

"And does Erik fit that?" asked Mathlide "Do you think you think he respects you?"

"Yes I believe so" she answered.

"Does he love you?" asked Mathilde.

"I don't know." said Manon.

"Do you love him?" asked Mathilde.

Then Manon looked up at her aunt and smiled slightly.

"Yes" she said "I love him."

* * *

><p>Erik walked back into his and Manon's bedroom closed the door and slouched down on the bed and put his head into his hands.<p>

How could he have been such a fool? He should have known Manon would not want to spend her life with a hideous monster. His mother, Luciana, Christine, Society in general had all rejected him because he was born a monster. His whole life his deformity had gotten in the way of his happiness; kept him from having a real life; kept anyone from loving him, but he truly thought it would be different with Manon, he truly believed he would be able to have a life with her. He realized then that he loved her, he loved her with all his heart, he thought she could love him but he was wrong, it was apparent that she still considered their marriage to be nothing more then some sort of business deal and it was apparent from the conversation with her aunt she wished to end the marriage as soon as possible. He made a decision then and there that if this was true: if she wanted to end their marriage he would agree to it. Though the law might feel that as her husband he was free to take whatever he wanted from her, he would not sink so low. He was tired of having false hope of living a happy life with someone only to have it ripped from under him as soon as things were done he would go back into hiding, probably abroad somewhere, and spend the rest of his days alone as it seems he was destined to do all along. After all he loved Manon and as he had learned with his mother and Christine, when you loved someone no matter what you want you must let them go knowing they will be happy, but that didn't make it any less painful.

* * *

><p>Manon's aunt stayed for about another week the whole time Erik seemed to be very uncomfortable, this was only fueled by the fact that Manon always seemed like she wanted to tell him something. Manon noticed it to, whenever she would try to work up the courage to tell him about the baby she would notice Erik's body become more stiff as if he were preparing himself for some sort of blow as if he sensed something horrible was coming and she would lose her nerve.<p>

When the day came that Mathilde was to leave Erik bid her farewell at the door but Manon walked her to her coach.

"Oh Aunt I wish you could stay longer" said Manon.

"I wish so to dear but you and Erik need more time to yourselves" she said "perhaps now that I'm gone you will find the right moment to tell him." she said before kissing her niece on the cheek and getting into her carriage before closing the door she spoke again._ "_Whatever happens I know _you _will be alright." she said before closing the carriage door and it headed away.

Seeing Erik was back in his study she headed back up to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Surprising as her aunts words were, Manon knew she was right, however Erik reacted she would be fine, whether that meant raising her child on her own or with Erik at her side, even though she was now aware of her feelings for Erik she that if he did not want to be trapped in their marriage she would let him go and raise the child herself. Though she would let him go, she knew deep down that she did not want him to, after all her whole life she had been a bit of a loner much like she assumed he had been forced to be, she could tell his life had been lonely perhaps she was a bit lonely too. She decided though that she would tell him within the next week even if she needed to just blurt it out she would tell him, and whatever happened will happen.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been awhile but I'm trying. I was going to make this chapter much longer but I really want to get past, but don't worry whatever I left out will be continued in the next chapter. <strong>Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's another chapter, enjoy. And remember to leave reviews!

* * *

><p>As he had said Erik sent Nadir an invitation and he responded quickly, in the letter he expressed a great desire to meet Erik's new wife in person. Around that same time they received an invitation to to an annual masked ball at the home of the home of the Renaldi's, high society people Manon was closely acquainted with.<p>

"I'm sure everyone is just dying to know whom Manon Molyneux chose for a husband." said Manon humorously.

"Yes I'm sure they'll wonder." said Erik warily, he was clearly worried that someone would recognize him.

"Not to worry, you'll find society people tend to more from one gossip to the next, I doubt the Phantom will be on their minds." she said "Your friend will be arriving the same evening we'll have to have him accompany us." she said.

"Indeed" said Erik.

Manon finally decided the night of the ball would be the night she told Erik, after all she was aware she was beginning to show and wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Their was a small festival in the town tonight and she would give the servants the night off to enjoy themselves and visit their families and enjoy themselves after all she thought it best she be alone when she told Erik she would send them off after they had helped her dress.

When Nadir arrived arrived that afternoon Manon waited alongside Erik near the door, she couldn't hide the fact that she was very anxious at the thought of meeting an old friend of Erik. When he came up the stone steps Erik seemed happy at seeing his friends.

"Welcome" said Erik shaking his friends hand" Nadir may I present my wife Madame Manon LeSeul." said Erik gesturing to Manon.

"Madame LeSeul" said Nadir kissing the hand of the lovely young woman Erik presented "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, you are every bit as lovely as Erik described."

"Did he?" said Manon giving a smug look to Erik.

"Yes Madame he showed me a portrait Erik painted of you and the detail was remarkable." he said and he could swear he saw Erik turn red under behind he mask.

"Well let's head inside before even Erik's mask turns red" she said gesturing to the inside of the house were the servants had already headed into with his trunk.

"Thank you Madame " he said trying not to stifle a laugh as they headed inside.

"Your welcome" said Manon "and if you please call me Manon I prefer it."

"Thank you Manon" he said "and thank you for having me along to your friends ball."

"Not at all." she said "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll let you too catch up." she said before heading upstairs to her bedroom and Erik and Manon headed inside to the parlor.

"I like her" said Nadir and Erik shut the door behind them and they sat down. "She's suited for you." he said  
>and suddenly saw a look of pain go through Erik's eye's.<p>

"And I thought I was for her." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Nadir recalling the Manon who from what he could tell seemed happy.

"A few weeks ago her aunt came to visit." he said "I over heard them talking, there was something she wanted to tell me but was afraid to tell me." he said "I didn't hear the whole thing but from what I could tell...she wants to end out marriage." he said the pain evident in his voice.

"Erik are you sure." he asked though with his friends history he knew he was probably right.

"Of course I'm sure!" said Erik feeling "You think I'd be used to this, all my life this face has gotten in my way." he said thinking of his mother, Luciana, Christine and now Manon.

"It's just when you introduced her to me she seemed happy to me." Said Nadir "She seemed happy when you introduced her as your wife."

"I don't know what happened" said Erik "I thought she was happy, but lately she's been acting strange as if she wants to tell me something but is afraid."

"Erik..." said Nadir attempting to comfort his old friend but before he could speak Erik interrupted him.

"I thought this was my chance" he said "I was really foolish enough to think I could make this work."

* * *

><p>Manon sat on the edge of her bed and thought about tonight when she would finally tell Erik, she felt anxious at what his reaction might be, would he be happy or be furious.<p>

She sighed and looked down at her stomach before she put her hand on it and her fears dissolved as she thought about her baby. She thought of what motherhood would be like, she wondered what sort of mother she would be after all she herself had lost her mother at a young age so did not have many memories of her, but whenever she acted strong willed or outspoken her aunt and her father would always tease her about much she was like her mother, but one thing they were always clear on was how much her mother loved her and Manon hoped she herself would be as wonderful a mother as she heard her own was.

Later that night Erik and Nadir were dressed and ready by the door and Manon came down a few moments after them her auburn hair had been curled and pushed up and she wore a lovely sapphire blue dress and jewelry to match.

"Manon" said Nadir "May I say you look lovely."

"Thank you Nadir" said Manon "You look very fine yourself." she said before one of the servants handed her her fur wrap.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight everyone." said Manon to them all as she and the others headed out the door.

"Thank you Madame." they answered before they got into the carriage.

"Are the servants doing something tonight?" asked Erik on the carriage ride.

"Why do you ask?" said Manon.

"You told them to have enjoy themselves." said Erik.

"Oh, yes there's a festival in town tonight as well, I gave them the night off to enjoy themselves." she said "There's something I want to tell you tonight anyway and I thought it best if we were alone."

Hearing this Nadir glanced over to Erik and watch as he tried to seem normal but still tensed a bit and Nadir could only hope with all his heart it wasn't what Erik thought it was.

When they arrived at the party people, all of them clearly high society and well trained in the art of casually introducing themselves, approached Manon and Erik and had Manon introduce her new husband and their friend Nadir, as it was a masked ball no one recognized paid much mind to the mask he wore on his face and it was easier to blend in.

After a few hours of socializing Erik not used to being in such a crowded room walked a bit until he saw Manon conversing with some woman.

"Manon married" said one woman teasingly" who would have thought they'd see the day."

And Erik suddenly felt a heaviness in his chest and he moved through the crowed and made his way to a balcony to get some air. Manon saw this and excused herself to try and follow him but lost him in the crowed, when she saw Nadir she headed over to him.

"Nadir" said Manon concerned "is everything alright with Erik, he's been acting strange all night, for a few weeks now I might add, did he tell you if something was bothering him?"

"Madame" said Nadir politely "whether or not he has confided in me, what is bothering him is between him and _his wife._ Therefor I feel I should not interfere."

"So you do know?" said Manon a bit irritated.

"Madame as I said..." Nadir started but put her gloved finger up.

_"Tell me!" _she said boldly and Nadir was a bit taken aback, Erik wasn't joking when he said she had a will of iron, knowing she was planning to break his friends heart Nadir did not want to, but couldn't help liking her more and more, he sighed knowing it was no use and started to answer her.

"He knows" said Nadir.

"Knows?" said Manon" Knows what?"

"That you want a divorce." said Nadir.

"What!?" asked Manon.

"He says he heard you and your aunt speaking a few weeks ago, he says it sounded like you wanted to end the marriage." said Nadir coldly, and Manon remembered her and her aunt speaking of her pregnancy at breakfast one morning, had Erik overheard part of it?

"When he visited me in Paris a few weeks ago he bragged about how happy he was with you and then overhearing something like that, he must feel humiliated." said Nadir feeling for his friends plight.

"He thinks I want to end the marriage!" said Manon incredulous and Nadir got the feeling she hadn't heard anything else he had said.

"Don't you?" asked Nadir.

"No! Of course not!" Said Manon.

"Well then what did you need to tell him that was so urgent you gave your servants the night off?" asked Nadir.

"I believe that is between Erik and _his wife."_ she said coldly, then straightened her self up and cleared her throat. "It's getting a bit late Nadir, would you mind getting Erik while I have our couch come up?" she said in a lady like fashion. "And if you'd be so kind not tell Erik of our little conversation."

"Oh, yes of course." Said Nadir and watched he start to walk away he was about to go to Erik when Manon called after him.

"Nadir?" she said.

"Yes?" he said turning to look at her.

"He really bragged about how happy he was with me?" she asked.

"Yes he did" said Nadir thoughtfully "I think you loves you." he said before heading off to find Erik.

* * *

><p>The coach ride back to the manor was quiet as none of the three occupants spoke to each other. Erik stared out the window for most of the ride but Manon saw the look on his face as one of a man who was riding to his doom.<br>When they arrived home Manon stopped Erik, they bid Nadir goodnight and headed to their own bedroom. When she closed the door she spoke.

"We need to talk about something important." she said sounding stern.

"Do we?" asked Erik coldly as he took off his coat angrily.

"I had an interesting conversation with Nadir this evening pertaining to out marriage."

"Did you?" he said and before she could speak he put his hand up. "I already know you want to divorce. It was foolish of me to think a marriage to a lovely woman like you would last." he said not meeting her gaze. "You need not worry I will not contest it and I will not claim any rights to your property or money, I wouldn't do anything so despicable, and I will leave as soon as you ask." Manon gave him a look of both shock and pity which quickly turned to anger.

"You idiot!" she said angrily "The last thing I want to do is end our marriage Erik; I love you."

Erik took a deep breath before speaking.

"Please do not say these things out of pity." he said "I know you want me gone, I heard you and your aunt..."

"You don't know a damn thing!" she said angrily. "And your hearing must be awful if that's what you think we were talking about because it wasn't."

"You claim that's not what you were talking about!" said Erik becoming angry at this lie "Fine! Then tell me! Tell me why you've been acting strangely; why you've been acting as if you want to tell me something but are afraid, and tell me why you sent the servants away so we could talk in private!?" he demanded humiliation taking over and when Manon did not give an answer, he sat down on the bed and put his head down in defeat and stayed like that until Manon came over to him knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his leg when she spoke her voice softer and more gentle.

"Because were going to have a baby." she said softly tears forming in her eye's.

And Erik's head shot up and he wondered if he had heard her correctly.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I'm pregnant" she said "I found out when my aunt was here. That's what we were talking about. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Your pregnant?" he asked still not totally sure if he was hearing correctly.

"I'm pregnant" she said again before she picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach and he could just feel the slight roundness that was forming around her mid section, and without saying anything Erik wrapped his other arm around Manon and held her, wondering if this nightmare had truly turned into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know it's a bit short but I'm tired right now. I will update more soon I promise. You can remind me with your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know I know It's been forever but...you know I don't have and explanation for here you go.

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?" asked Nadir a looked of utter shock registered across his face, it was the night after Manon has revealed this news to Erik and even Erik himself was not completely over the shock of it all.<p>

"That's right." said Erik.

"Great Allah." said Nadir.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Erik replied.

"When you first told me you were married I was afraid to ask, but the two of you _are _having...relations?" asked Nadir awkwardly.

"Yes we have" said Erik" we consummated on the night we were married." said Erik with amusement thinking back to the look of expectancy on Manon's face as she lay in the bed in the inn. "And we've made love many times since."

"What was that like for you on your wedding?" asked Nadir.

Erik looked over to his friend thoughtfully.

"Strange" he replied "I had never been with a woman before and no woman could ever bear to have me be with her not even the harem girls in Persia once they'd seen my face, but Manon, she just seemed so...oblivious to it."

"I've only known her for a few days and I could tell she was one of kind, you'll never find anyone quite like her."

"I'm aware of that." Said Erik" The truth is I never _thought _I would find anyone like her. I never thought I would be married, I never thought I would have ...a child."

Nadir could not help but notice some of the color drain from Erik's face at the mention of the child.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nadir "I assumed you were happy about this."

"I am" said Erik but he still seemed unwell "but I still think about it being _my _child and..." Erik suddenly seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"And your afraid it will be...like you" said Nadir finishing Erik's sentence.

"It terrifies me" said Erik "the thought of a child, my child being born. It could be just like me deformed with a mother who cannot even bring herself to nurse or even kiss it. And yet I want it here, I want to raise it with Manon and be a family."

"Erik" said Nadir trying to reassure his friend "there's always a chance it will not be deformed and even if it is, you said yourself you've never met a woman like Manon."

Erik nodded he wanted to believe that, but he knew everyone had there limits, even Manon. What if the child came out as grotesque as he had been, what if she would not even want to look at the child, until the child was born he knew these thought's would continue to plague him and he knew that would resurface memories from his past.

* * *

><p>Nadir stayed only a few more day's before heading back to Paris, but promised to come visit again soon.<p>

Over the next few month's Manon and Erik made preparations for the arrival of their new child. Though Manon had made one of their many guest rooms into a fine nursery she had the newborn's cradle put in her's and Erik's room, she found the thought of hiring a wet nurse ridiculous when she could feed it herself. She had written to her cousin Jean saying she wanted him and his mother to be there when the baby was born. As the month's past Erik watched Manon's belly grow bigger and bigger and with it his anxiety over the child. Manon noticed the occasional worried look on his face, but would brush it off as nothing.

A month before the bay was due Manon wrote to her aunt as well as Jean asking them both to be there when the child was born.

"It only makes sense that they come" said Manon coyly "after all my Aunt Mathilde is the closest thing I have to a mother, though I didn't take after her much, and Jean is a doctor after all, and I'd like my family to be near when the baby comes and who knows perhaps they will happen to reconcile a bit while they are here."

"Leave it to you my love to use our child in one of your scheme's" said Erik.

"I only hope it works" said Manon"It would be nice to see them together more often."she said.

Jean arrived in late November a few weeks before the baby was to be born. It was the first time he, Manon and Erik had seen each other since the wedding.

"My dear cousin Jean" said Manon as she greeted him.

"Manon" he said kissing her on both cheeks"look at you, my little cousin Manon going to be a mother, though your not so little anymore." he said teasingly gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Ha,ha."said Manon sarcastically, before Jean turned to Erik.

"Erik, how is being married to Manon suiting you." he asked.

"Very well as you can see." answered Erik. He had only met Jean briefly when he and Manon had gotten married, but he could tell there was something likeable about the young doctor and he was glad he was here as he, one of the few people who Erik really was and being a doctor, could possibly answer some of the questions Erik had regarding the child.

Later that night after they had all caught up and Manon, being tired more lately, decided to retire early, while he and Jean stayed up for a drink together.

"So Manon I understand Manon wish's for my mother to be here when the child is born?" asked Jean as he poured some whiskey into a glass.

"Yes" said Erik "she wants her family to be here when the child is born." said Erik.

"Pardon my saying so but you seem wary of something" said Jean"I noticed you glancing at Manon's stomach every so often."

Erik took a sip from his glass, he might as well get right to it.

"Jean" said Erik after taking a deep breath" I have to know, I know they are doing research on inherited traits, you are a doctor so you must have done some research on the subject and be honest with me, what are the odds of the child being...being like me?

Jean figured as much and knowing that lying would do Erik no good answered as honestly as he could.

"Research on people's gene's has only come so far Erik" Jean said" Most of this research is based on theory,but the evidence so far has indicated that many traits...including deformities can be inherited."

Erik took this in.

"So there is every chance it will be like me?" asked Erik.

"And there is every chance it will not." said Jean trying to reassure Erik, but Erik could not help but worry. What would Manon's reaction be if the child came out a hideous monster like him, what if she became just like his own mother Madeleine, too disgusted even to kiss him even when it's all he wants.

* * *

><p>Erik did not sleep well that night, the nightmare he had was so vivid it was as if it where real.<p>

His mother, Madeleine, dragging him upstairs because he would not wear his mask and making him look at his reflection for the first time and him a boy of five seeing the hideous monster in the mirror.

Erik bolted awake so fast it was enough to wake Manon up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said unconvincingly "go back to sleep." he said before laying back down himself, Manon did not push it further but she had learned to know when there was something troubling him.

The next evening Erik,Manon and Jean sat at the table together having an after dinner conversation as the servants cleared the dish's, Erik almost forgot his worries until Manon brought the baby up to Jean. She and Jean talked about it until Erik finally could not take it and sat up so suddenly it startled Manon and Jean.

"Erik?" said Manon confused.

"Excuse me, I need a bit of air." said Erik before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Don't go too far it's freezing out tonight and it may rain" she called after him, but it was too late he was already out the door.

"Something's bothering him" she said to Jean"You wouldn't have any idea what it might be, do you?" she asked but her tone suggested she already knew he did.

"No, no idea." said Jean playing innocent.

"Jean." said Manon Sternly.

"Alright, alright" said Jean "yesterday he asked me a few questions."

"What type's of questions?" asked Manon.

"About the baby" said Jean" he asked me if there was any chance the baby would inherit his deformity."

Manon stares shocked.

"I told him that studies on inherited traits are still fairly new, but from what we know deformities can be inherited as easily as hair or eye color's."

"And he'd worried the baby will be deformed like him." said Manon.

"Hasn't it worried you?" asked Jean

"Of course I've thought about it" said Manon "but I wish he had told me his fears rather then keep them bottled up inside."

"Have you told him that?" asked Jean.

"No, but I'm going to" said Manon fiercely, she had been so focused on the conversation she did not notice when it had started to rain.

* * *

><p>Erik was so deep in thought that he had not realized just how far he had walked, as the cold was getting to him he started heading back. He had walked less then a few feet when he felt rain drops start to fall. By the time he made it a few yards it was pouring. The rain and the cold air reminded him of when he ran away from his mother. When he was sleeping out in the woods, in the cold air, before he was captured by the gypsies...by Javert. All because because he was going to be locked up in an asylum, all because his mother despised him, all because he was deformed. As the rain did well to hide the tear's he could not hold back any longer, but they did nothing to conceal the sobs he had begun to let out. All of this had distracted him from the shiver's from the freezing air forming around him. By the time he had made it back to the Manor he felt numb.<p>

As he approached the steps Jean and Manon appeared at the door. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he felt Jean help him into the house.

* * *

><p>Manon waited outside their bedroom, pacing back and forth ignoring the discomfort from the extra weight it caused her, while Jean made sure Erik was alright.<br>After a little while he emerged from the room.

"Is he alright" Manon asked.

"He'll be fine" said Jean "He was just in the cold for too long, he be fine after a night's rest." Manon nodded before heading inside the room.

The room was dark the only light came from the candle on the side table. She picked up the candle and headed over to the bed where Erik lay asleep. She sat down on the side of the bed with him.

Erik saw image's pass through his head, of his mother Madeleine, her beautiful face looking at him with loathing, her refusing to kiss him, the night of his birthday, him refusing to wear the mask and her dragging him up to the only mirror in the house and making him look at the monster in the mirror.

He felt himself bolt up with a loud gasp, not sure where he was he felt someone put their arms around him, after a few seconds he realized it was Manon and he was in their bedroom.

"It's alright" he heard her say "you were out in the cold for a bit too long." she explained "What were you dreaming about?" she asked him.

"My mother" he said.

"Your mother?" said Manon "Tell me about her."

"She hated me" he said "from the moment I was born she couldn't or wouldn't love me, the first piece of clothing I ever wore was a mask. She never even kissed me when I was a boy. On my birthday when I wouldn't wear my mask to the table she made me look at my self in a mirror and I saw the hideous monster, I was terrified of it, that it would get me. I didn't realize until later that it was me. She took a lover, they were going to get married and they were going to put me in an asylum, so I ran. I did not come back until after her death, I learned from a friend of her's that she had never married the man, and she tried to convince me that it was because my mother loved me, but I didn't believe her. If I'd been born beautiful and perfect perhaps she would have loved me."

Manon took this all in.

"Erik, I'm not your mother" she said almost tearfully "I whatever this baby looks like I will love it as I love you. This is _our _child and it will be loved no matter what."

Erik embraced her back until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's a new chapter for you, I know it's been a while, I will try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


End file.
